Pasillos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Solo los pasillos de la academia podrian contar como aquella tarde Bakugou tenía contra la pared a Deku de una forma muy dificil de explicar. (FemMidoriya x Bakugou)


_FemMidoriya es la chica perfecta que no existe en la historia XD imagínense si Deku hubiera sido chica tendría un ship con cada chico que sale en la historia, pero por el momento la pareja que más me gusta es la de Bakugou por alguna masoquista razón._

 _Boku No hero no me pertenece._

 **Pasillos**

Había momentos en que no comprendía que estaba pasando, ya saben, cuando algo cambia a una velocidad alarmante y tú no te acostumbras a este nuevo ritmo. Midoriya había sido de esa clase de personas, haber vivido tanto tiempo sin Quirk le hizo marearse al tener uno, ya saben, uno bastante destructivo al no saber cómo utilizarlo. Pero ese Quirk abrió un nuevo mundo para ella al cual debía acostumbrarse poco a poco, lo más veloz que podía.

Por eso quería tanto a su pervertido maestro All Might, quien había accedido a entrenarla luego de darle su Quirk por traspaso. Ambos habían aprendido a tratar con el otro y luchado en ocasiones. Pero incluso así su profesor llevaba su ritmo y le ayudaba a sobreponerse cuando las cosas no salían como pensaban.

Ahora que lo meditaba, siempre había alguien a su lado ayudándola en momentos difíciles.

Uraraka siendo una gran amiga que la apoyaba desde el inicio.

Iida-kun quien siempre tenía un comentario sensato y que la admiraba sobre todas las cosas.

Todoroki quien desde su enfrentamiento solía sonreírle y ayudarle ante cualquier ridícula proposición.

Todos sus amigos.

.

Pero esta situación ya era ridícula, no tenía sentido y probablemente si lo tuviera…por favor era Kaa-chan de quien hablaban, nada tenía sentido.

Su explosivo y posesivo amigo, ese que siempre se burlaba de lo plana que era, quien competía a comer más ramen y la hacía papilla con todo su poder si no se cuidaba. Ese chico que debía tener cero interés en ella, que ni siquiera debería pensar que era una mujer. Pero que igualmente la protegía y peleaba a su lado cuando era una situación de vida o muerte.

Si ese mismo chico.

Ese que ahora la tenía aprisionada en un pasillo abandonado después de clases, que tenía una mano en su cintura de forma posesiva y la otra tocaba de manera nada sana su pierna. También que ahora estaba besando hambrientamente su cuello.

Sí.

Ese definitivamente no debía ser Kaa-chan, debía ser una ilusión bastante real o ella se había quedado dormido y esto era una pesadilla…¿o un sueño?.

Fuera lo que fuera, entre los dos sabían que si a ella no le gustara el asunto, un empujón sería suficiente para mandarlo a volar por las nubes. Ahora en su tercer año tenía completo control de su Quirk y era de las mejores de su clase, de manera académica y heroica, incluso Bakugou sabía que no podría presionarla o hacerla ceder a él por la fuerza.

Pero no la necesitaba.

Ahora mismo tenía una mano en su boca para evitar algún sonido comprometedor, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y sentía que estaba en medio de una extraña dimensión.

Joder el chico sabía bien lo que hacía.

De reojo noto como cuando este levantaba un poco el rostro, había una marca muy roja con marcas de dientes, que probablemente no podría dar una explicación razonable. Trago saliva y alejo el rostro cuando el del chico estuvo nuevamente a unos centímetros del suyo, sus labios ya dolían un poco, pero estaba segura que no se cansaría pronto.

Era Kaa-chan después de todo.

Nuevamente por sexta vez sus labios fueron atacados por los del chico explosiones, un gemido salió de su boca que murió en la garganta del otro. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente y sus brazos contra su voluntad sujetaron al cuello del chico.

Tenía 17 años, no era de piedra.

Joder que bien besaba ese chico. Retiraba cuando con sus compañeras se burló del rubio pensando que sería quien menos experiencia tuviera, después de todo, Bakugou solo se preocupaba por patear culos y ser el mejor.

Sintió desfallecer cuando la lengua del chico invadió su boca y ambas manos ahora jugaban con sus piernas.

No era correcto hacer eso en medio de un pasillo, después de clases y siendo fácilmente reconocidos si algún pobre alma pasaba. Decía pobre alma ya que si alguien interrumpía a Bakugou, muchas explosiones podrían seguir luego de eso.

-Kaa-chan-chillo algo temerosa cuando una mano del chico se posó descaradamente en su trasero.

Este se burló en su cara antes de devorarla nuevamente.

Era raro, ambos solo eran buenos amigos que habían superado el odio que tenían, aún existía rivalidad…pero esto era diferente.

Deku sabía que de ser otro chico, probablemente lo hubiera mandado a volar de una patada en la primera oportunidad. Muchos habían intentado, estúpidamente, toquetearla en alguna ocasión. Algo que ella había solucionado con un puñetazo con súper fuerza…pocos lo intentarían ahora.

Pero con Kaa-chan.

Joder incluso ella sentía la necesidad de más, por eso sus manos ahora acariciaban la espalda del chico mientras este provocaba que sus piernas se enrollaran en sus caderas. Gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir un bulto demasiado notorio en los pantalones del chico.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del chico sintiendo el sabor salado del sudor, pero no se detuvo al escucharlo gemir y sujetar contra si más su cadera.

Hacía calor o solo eran ellos.

Cuando ambos dejaron de besarse, Deku noto una mirada oscura y demasiado posesiva en el rostro del chico que le intimido, por supuesto que Bakugou era así de expresivo con la mirada. Pero esos ojos oscuros le indicaban lo que podría pasar de no detenerse, a pesar que no era una gran experta en besos y no quería hacer algo así sin una relación, una gran parte de ella estaba excitada por la idea.

Unos pasos a lo lejos les paralizo a ambos.

Rápidamente Bakugou la tomo por la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro antes de salir corriendo por el otro lado lo más rápido posible. Corrieron por las escaleras cuando escucharon como parecían seguirlos y no se detuvieron hasta llegar fuera de la academia.

Los dos respiraban agitados y asustados de ser pillados de esa forma.

Estaban muy cerca de graduarse como para que alguien los encontrara haciendo cosas comprometedoras en un pasillo.

Deku sonrojada noto como su ropa estaba desacomodada e intento bajar su blusa algo avergonzada, pero al bajarla noto varias marcas rojizas en su cuello y por el reflejo de un coche noto su cabello despeinado, como solía llevarlo de joven.

-Al parecer mordiste duro-comento Bakugou viendo como en su cuello tenía una marca que ella había hecho.

Estaba segura que explotaría de vergüenza en cualquier momento.

-T-Tu también-exclamo ella indignada señalando su cuello.

Pero Bakugou parecía quitarle importancia, algo que lastimo su orgullo y la decepciono. Por supuesto que ese chico no le había dado importancia, siempre hacia lo que quería.

Tomo con enojo su bolsa que había dejado tirada en el suelo, quería llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible y enterrar esa tarde con mucho helado de vainilla. Pero la mano del chico sobre su muñeca la detuvo, lo siguiente que sintió fue una respiración cerca de su oreja que la paralizo.

-Más te vale no dejar que nadie más que yo te haga lo que paso ahora, o lo matare-dijo el chico con posesividad mordiendo su lóbulo.

Su rojo aumento cuando este siguió arrastrándola por las calles sujetando su mano con algo similar a la ternura, no como siempre que la jalaba por la muñeca o el brazo.

Un sonrojo inundo aún más su rostro al recordar que no había nadie en su casa ahora ni en la de Bakugou, pues ambas madres habían salido de compras.

Sin duda sería una tarde interesante, Bakugou debía pensar lo mismo por sus pasos rápidos.

 **Fin**

 _No aun no llego a escribir Lemon nuevamente, pero a cómo voy quien sabe cuánto dure XD_

 _Dejo al final a su imaginación, puede que pasara o los interrumpieran nuevamente. Quien sabe que habrá pasado esa tarde, será depende que tan pervertido sea tu mente._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
